


Hidden Truths

by Manni26



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Fear, Mystery Illness, Pregnancy, Sickness, Stabbing, chase and cameron, hidden pregnancy, pregnancy fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manni26/pseuds/Manni26
Summary: I rewrote the part in House when Chase gets stabbed and kept the original characters from the series. Chase and Cameron are in a relationship when he gets stabbed and then mysteriously gets ill with a life-threatening disease that even House can’t diagnosis. While Chase lies in a bed I’ll, Cameron is hiding some big news from the team and her boyfriend.
Relationships: Allison Cameron & Robert Chase, Allison Cameron/Robert Chase
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

It was all her fault and she knew it; she’s the one who came up with the theory that the patient had strep throat and she knew he went along with it because he trusted her. When she walked to the patient’s room and saw him standing there with the cart of medical equipment she questioned him and he confessed that he believed she was right and House was wrong.

House was never wrong. 

Cameron knew that but she stupidly went in there anyway with Chase, encouraged him to treat the patient for strep by assisting with the procedure. She grabbed the syringe and prepared the liquid to inject in the man’s arm when he freaked out, hopped off the bed and shoved her against the wall. 

That’s when everything started to go wrong. 

The primal, protective side of Chase emerged and he leapt over the bed and grabbed the man, throwing him against another wall. Cameron could only watch in horror as the two thrashed about the room, screaming as loud as she could for help to come and separate the two. She knew Chase had had some fighting experience in his life and she’d seen him restrain countless patients but this time was different. This time...she cared for him more than a person cares for their college. 

Chase and Cameron had been going out for a little over a year and she’d grown closer to him than she’d ever imagined she could. He wasn’t the shallow, spoiled rich kid House made him out to be rather, he had a heart of gold, more generosity than she could have imagined, and a silly side that couldn’t be beat. He made her heart feel full and gave her tingles in all parts of her body. 

Chase thrashed around with the patient, knocking over everything in the room. 

“Help!” Cameron screeched as she raced over to the men and attempted to pull her her boyfriend back from the man but Chase was to strong. Realizing she wouldn’t be able to separate them, she grabbed the syringe she had been fiddling with before and punctured the man in the leg, causing him to weaken and fall back slightly. Other doctors and nurses ran to the room to see the patient fall, covered in blood. But it wasn’t the patient’s blood on the hospital gown or on Cameron’s coat. She gazed over at her boyfriend and felt an immediate wave of horror as she noticed the scalpel lodged in Chase’s chest. 

“Robert!” She desperately cried as he fell to the floor and she darted over to him and ripped open his shirt. “Robert! Robert wake up! Please wake up! Robert!” Her desperate cries went unanswered by the young Aussie who’s breathing was shallow and chest was spewing blood. She ripped out the scalpel and pushed her gloves finger down into the wound to stop the gushing of blood. Her coat and clothes were painted in his red fluids and the overwhelming anxiety of his injuries began to overcome her. 

“We need some help in here!” Cameron heard muffled behind her from Foreman who came to her side and looked into Chase’s eyes with a flashlight. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Foreman tried to reassure his coworker as he could see the strain and fear behind her glassy green eyes. 

But he didn’t understand. 

None of them understood. 

She needed Chase in her life now more than ever. She needed him to fight for his existence and if she just had a moment to speak to him before the incident she would be confident in his ability to fight. His life was going to change forever. 

He was going to be a father.


	2. Chapter 2

“Have you heard anything?” Cameron anxiously begged as Dr. Foreman wandered into the exam room with a file in his hands. His face read concerned but his body language spoke something different. 

“I haven’t heard anything yet, he’s still in surgery. We need to check you-.”

“I’m fine,” she interrupted, “I want to go watch his surgery and-.”

“No.” Foreman looked at her in a stern manner. “You know I can’t let you watch his surgery and you know I need to check you over for injuries from the struggle.” 

Allison took a deep breath while contemplating whether or not she should tell the doctor what she had already found out a few days prior. The stick told her the answer she knew she’d find, and when she secretly conducted a blood test on herself she got a definitive result that in six and a half short months she’d and Robert would forever be linked together as parents to a child. It both scared the shit out of her and warmed her heart at the same time. 

Maybe, the considered, Foreman wouldn’t take blood and there would be no need to confess what she already knew. 

“I’m going to check your eyes for concussion, patch up your scrapes, and you should be set to go.” She had a few scrapes and bruises, but she couldn’t feel them. She could only feel the worry in her heart and the slight cramping that was forming in her lower abdomen. 

Foreman shined a flashlight in her eyes before smiling. 

“Looks like you don’t have a concussion,” he grinned, “now I’m going to stitch up the cut on your arm and-.” He pauses when he saw her hand on her stomach. “Is everything okay?” The cramping felt worse than before, but she feared exposing her secret to him. 

“Yeah...yeah I’m fine. Just nervous...” she lied. 

“Chase is going to be okay, he’s a strong and healthy guy. You know that.” Cameron’s face conveyed that she had something more on her mind. 

“I know...” her eyes screamed what her lips couldnt reveal. 

“Is something else bothering you?” 

“No, no I’m fine.” 

Cameron took a deep breath and placed her hand back on her abdomen. The cramping was increasing. 

“Cameron, I’m your doctor. If something’s the matter I need to-.”

“Yeah, and you’re also my coworker,” Cameron snapped, “sorry if watching my boyfriend get stabbing and you know...other things are on my mind.” Her outburst surprised Foreman. 

“What other things?” 

She was caught. 

“You promise you aren’t going to say anything? Not to Wilson or Cuddy or House. Especially not to Chase.”

“Of course. The rules of doctor patient confidentiality apply to my treatment of you too.” Foreman reminded her as he sat on the hospital bed with her. Cameron took a deep breath and decided that she needed to trust him in order to feel any kind of relief. The cramping was feeling worse and worse. 

“I found out a few days ago. I...uh took a test at home and it was positive and then I did a blood test and it was also positive.” Foreman appeared confused. 

“I’m pregnant.” She hadn’t spoken those words out loud until that moment, and it felt good to say them. 

“Wow,” Foreman commented, “and I take it you haven’t told Chase yet?”

“No,” she gazed down at her belly, “I haven’t. And in that room, when I tried to separate them...I got hit in the stomach and now I have all this cramping and what if I miscarry? And I know that sounds so selfish because right now Robert is having major surgery and he might not live and I wish I had told him about all of this when I found out but I was so afraid and-.”

“Stop,” Foreman cut her off as nervous tears flowed out of her pretty green eyes, “he’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay and your baby is going to be okay. He’s what we’re going to do: I’m going to draw the blinds and lock the door, we’re going to draw a new vial of blood and we’re going to do an ultrasound of your baby to make sure everything is okay.” 

The sound of his voice had a comforting tone that Allison didn’t recognize but she appreciated. As her tears subsided Foreman turned around to grab the necessary equipment and begin the many examinations. 

...

Allison felt like she’d been waiting in that room for hours for something, anything. Foreman was supposed to be back with her test results about an hour ago. She had half a mind to get off the hospital bed and roam around until she found the doctor and scold him for giving her such anxiety. Another part of her just wanted to curl up in a little ball in the corner of the room and cry over the days events. 

The rational part of her brain instructed her to stay calm and remember that stress and anxiety can lead to miscarriges. The longer Foreman took, though, the more she feared the worst. 

Then, of course, there was an even bigger part of her that was consumed by thoughts of Robert and his surgery. Why had no doctor come to see her to confirm that his surgery was over and successful and that everything would be fine? The pounding of her heart was so loud she could hear it in her ears, and the shaking of her hands was undeniable. 

After what seemed like hours, Foreman opened the door to the small exam room to find the anxious woman looking like she’d been awake for days straight. Her bright green eyes appeared more exhausted than he’d ever seen, her reddish brown hair once bouncy and curly now sat frizzed and frazzled and messy. She still had stained blood on part of her neck and even though she’d changed her clothes, blood was still visible on other parts of her trim frame. 

“How is he? Have you heard anything? Is he out of surgery?” Cameron immediately hit him with questions, “is the baby okay?” Her heard was aching with worry. 

“Calm down,” he smiled as he closed the door tight and walked over to the young doctor with a piece of paper, “I ran your blood three times and each one came up positive. You are defiantly pregnant. We’ll have to do the ultrasound now but chances are the cramping is just from stress. I mean, you were just attacked you know.”

“Yeah...” she breathed out, “what about...”

Foreman’s body language changed. 

“What?” She asked terrified by his shift.

“The surgery went well and they managed to fix his heart and the leg he broke in the struggle, but he’s running a fever now. House wants me to come up as soon as I’m done with you to run a differential diagnosis.” 

She felt a hot steam roll over her body. 

“...but...but that makes no sense I mean...”

“Allison,” Foreman spoke softly, “you need to focus on you and your baby right now. You need to stay calm. Now, let’s do that ultrasound to make sure everything is okay and by then you should be able to go and see Chase.”


End file.
